This is Me
This is Me is the fourth single from Camp Rock, and is the main song for Demi Lovato's character, Mitchie Torres. It was released on June 17, 2008 on iTunes digital music store for its acoustic full version. A live version is also included on "Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience". It was written and produced by Adam Watts and Andy Dodd. Song Information "This is Me" is a midtempo pop song with influences from pop rock and power pop. This is the first song that Demi Lovato's character, Mitchie Torres, sang in Camp Rock with Joe Jonas's character, Shane Gray. Mitchie wrote the song in the beginning of the movie, and was later heard on piano, but not seen, by Shane, who set out to search for the girl behind the amazing voice. After most people performed already in the "Final Jam" session, Mitchie sang the song (original version), and Shane saw her and sang part of the song he wrote, "Gotta Find You". The two songs are combined to make the original version, as featured on the Camp Rock soundtrack CD. Lyrics Mitchie: Verse #1 I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face so afraid to tell the world what I've got to say but I have this dream right inside of me I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know (2 times) Chorus: This is real, this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now gonna let the light, shine on me now I've found, who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I want to be this is me Verse #2 Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark to dream about a life where you're the shining star even though it seems like it's too far away I have to believe in myself It's the only way Chorus: This is real, this is me '' I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now gonna let the light, shine on me now I've found, who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I want to be ''this is me 'Shane: ' You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing I need to find you, I gotta find you you're the missing piece I need the song inside of me 'Shane & Mitchie: ' I need to find you, I gotta find you this is real, this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now gonna let the light, shine on me now I've found, who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I want to be this is me you're the missing piece I need the song inside of me (this is me, yeah) you're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing now I've found, who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I want to be this is me Links *Camp Rock Soundtrack *This is me Wikipedia Page *This is me lyrics Category:Camp Rock Songs Category:Songs